Clear
by falling into heaven
Summary: A challenge issued on the challenge forum. Details inside. Waaay out of my comfort zone.


This was weird for me. A challenge, and angsty. Please review. Set some point after 1x23 but just for the 'choose life' thing.

_**Challenge Name: Jane/Lisbon Accident**_

_**Pairing(s)/Characters Involved: Jane/Lisbon if you wish.**_

_**Description: I'd like to see what someone can come up with for: Jane and Lisbon on their way to a crime scene when they are broadsided by a driver on the passenger side where Jane is, he gets hurt.**_

_**Must Include: MUST put the word "Clear".**_

Okay…

**Anna**

*******

"Jane, Shut up. We have a crime scene to get to, y'know"

"I'm just saying-"

"Jane, shut _up._"

"Lisbon, I-"

"I am trying to concentrate on the road, and you are making it difficult."

"Fine."

"Good."

Five minutes passed.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I understand I must be a little difficult to work with."

"A little?"

"It's just-"

"Jane, I-"

"LISBON!" He cried.

But he was too late.

Lisbon swerved violently, skidding across the layer of water settling on the road, but the white truck carried on, ploughing into the side of the SUV. His side.

The crash was deafening. Metal screeched, horns blared and Jane could hear Lisbon cry out as her side of the car slammed into the trunk of a tree, the door buckling under the weight.

He would worry about her, except he had a small problem of his own. Blood was pumping steadily out of his side where a glass shard had dug in, and the vivid colour of the red surprised him. It always seemed a lot duller at the scenes.

"Jane…" She whispered.

But he couldn't hear. His ears were already blocked by his own blood.

***

"Lisbon! Lisbon!" Rigsby called desperately as the fire fighters used a cutter to try create a hole to pull her through. When they finally did, Van Pelt gasped.

Her face was stained with blood, sticky from the large cut in her head. Her wrist was defiantly broken and she had a metal splinter in her leg.

"Medic!" Cho bellowed. "Hey, we need a medic!"

An EMT sprinted through the sheets of rain and crouched by the CBI team leader's broken and battered body. "I need a stretcher and 10mils of morphine" She screamed at her co-workers, who quickly brought the necessary supplies.

No-one flinched as they pulled the length of metal from her calf.

No-one flinched as they lifted up her twisted wrist, bone splintering through the skin.

But everyone looked away as they tore her shirt open to tend to her chest injuries.

She was there boss, and out of respect for her, none would watch her while she was most exposed and vulnerable.

***

At the other side of the SUV, a group of fire fighters were working hard to try free Jane from the wreckage of the car.

"Damnit! His leg's trapped!" One hissed, putting down his cutter and trying to manipulate his leg away from the mangled wreck that used to be the side door of the CBI vehicle.

"Get a move on!" An EMT bellowed. "His pulse is weakening!"

"I'm focussing on getting him out, so shut the hell up!"

"Damnit, Jane!"

***

"Gina?" Jane opened his eyes to see the kind brown eyes of his wife in front of him. "Gina? Is that you?"

Her soft blonde hair framed her face. "Patrick, it's me."

"Gina…"

A small girl stepped out from behind Gina's legs. "Daddy?"

"Amy, baby. It's me, it's me…" He wrapped his daughter in a tight hug, burying his face into her warm blonde hair, a spitting image of her mother. "Baby, I'm here, I'm here."

"Daddy, I missed you. Why did we have to go, Daddy?"

"I don't know, honey." He sobbed. "I wish you didn't."

Gina wrapped her arms round him as he lifted Amy up into his arms. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Me too, Gee. I'm gonna get him, Gina."

She shook her head sadly. "No, no you won't. You won't get the chance, sweetie."

He stared at her. "Why not?"

"Because you're dying, sweetie. You're dying as we speak."

Jane shook his head firmly. "No, no. _NO. _You don't understand. I can't die, Gina. I haven't caught Red John. I haven't taught Van Pelt to dance. Lisbon… Lisbon needs me."

Gina nodded. "I know. But it's happening, look…"

Jane looked ahead, and suddenly, it was like a blind man able to see again. The clouds were parting, everything was becoming clear.

"It's beautiful."

"It has daisies…" She smiled dreamily.

"Your favourite," he whispered, kissing her cheek softly. She smelled of oranges and blossom.

"I know." She turned to him, sadness in her eyes. "Are you coming?"

He paused.

***

"Miss? Can you hear me? Miss?"

Van Pelt spun back around to see Teresa opening her eyes, staring at the carnage around her.

"Lisbon?" She asked gently.

"What the hell just happened?"

"There was an accident. A car crash…"

Lisbon jolted, suddenly alert.

"Jane…"

Van Pelt's eyes filled with tears. "The car hit that side…"

"No…" She whispered. "_No…_"

She shook her head. "Look…"

Lisbon twisted her head, ignoring the throbbing sensation it caused.

Jane was lying there, on the ground.

Battered, broken, torn…

But alive.

He met her eyes and smiled.

"I chose life, Lisbon. I guess you were right…" He whispered carefully through the split lip.

She smiled. "I may just have to start going to church." Tilting the head towards the sky, she let out a sigh. "Thank you, Gina."


End file.
